wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Time Bomb
Wander and Sylvia are competing in the Galactic Conjunction 6000, where they race against other aliens across the universe. Sylvia isn't sure about the race as she has a serious "Time Bomb" state where she races madly out of control when angered enough, so Wander teaches her to take it easy. Episode Summary Wander uncovers Sylvia's eyes to reveal he's entered them in the 500th annual Galactic Conjunction 6000, a once-a-year event where the planets align to make a racetrack, and the bravest space travelers compete against each other in a big race. Sylvia isn't very excited about this, but Wander is unaware and thinks she likes it. He knew she used to race and it was her dream to win, but she didn't because she doesn't have what it takes. After Wander gives Sylvia a small pep talk about the race, Sylvia is greeted by two mean aliens who are also competing -- Harvax and Stok, who tease her with the word "Tick-tock" and think it's time she went "boom". Wander is surprised by this and wonders what the "Tick-tock" was for. Sylvia sadly explains it's because of her racing nickname, which excites Wander as he tries guessing what it is. Sylvia instantly rages, and right when the race signal goes off, she is the first out of the start. Sylvia rushes down the race track with a terrified Wander holding tight to her. Along the way, her appearance dramatically changes, henceforth her racing nickname is revealed to be the "Time Bomb" by Harvax. She angrily pushes the other racers out of the way thus scaring them. Wander attempts to calm her down by imitating a saxophone and playing smooth music, but a little racer cuts in front of them, which makes Sylvia angry again. After Wander stops her, she stops raging as she sees the racer off. Sylvia sadly explains to Wander that her Time Bomb state is the reason why she never won the race, and suggests she should just quit. Wander is against this, and gives her another pep talk about overcoming her anger. Sylvia doesn't agree with this, but Wander says he'll stick with her and help her. After this, they enter a giant tunnel which begins to make Sylvia frustrated and angry. Wander tells Sylvia to listen to his voice and forget everything while thinking of her happy place: Marshfalaffle Apple Meadow. He puts his hands over her eyes, and she imagines herself there. Sylvia follows Wander's instructions, and they make it out of the tunnel. Their moment is suddenly cut short by the sudden arrival of Harvax and Stok, who tease her again. This annoys Sylvia, and instead of listening to Wander, she rages and attempts to beat up Stok, but it was later revealed the "Stok" she attacked was a dummy, and she lets the real one go off. Sylvia is sorry for what she did to Wander and asks him to help her, and he happily agrees. They reach the final obstacle and catch up with Harvax and Stok, who are in the lead. After a brief head-to-head session over who is leading, Harvax bumps Sylvia out of the way, and just as she was about to rage, Wander calms her down. Sylvia says she got it, and takes it easy. Soon, she catches up with Harvax and Stok and they cross the finish line, with Harvax a few inches ahead, making him and Stok the winners. Wander is sorry Sylvia didn't win, but Sylvia says she won in the race against herself. Not long later, it was revealed that Harvax was wearing a fake proboscis, thus he and Stok are disqualified. Wander and Sylvia were made the new winners of the Galactic Conjunction 6000, and Sylvia celebrates her victory while Wander starts working on making her a sore winner. Transcript End Credits Sylvia continues her excessive celebration of her win. Note: On the On Demand and Watch Disney versions, the credits for The Nice Guy play along with this episode's credits. Songs *"Take It Easy, Sylvia" Gallery Memorable Quotes Wander: Hey, there, Syl old girl. It's your old pal Wander comin' at ya on your A.M. dial. It's time to simmer down, clown, and let the soothin' sax of Dr. Smooth soothe your soul. }} Background Information *Lord Hater and Peepers don't appear in this episode. *The title refers to Sylvia's racing nickname and her furious state shown several times in the episode. *The phrase "barely bat an eyelid" means to not show any horror or surprise over something. *Wander's guesses to what Sylvia's racing nickname, including "Quicky McQuickersons", "The Royal Lady, Lady Laterson" and "Roger the Clock Maker" Trivia *This episode takes place during the 500th annual Galactic Conjunction 6000. *Throughout the episode, Wander was not seen without his hat. However during the scene where Sylvia zooms off after a racer cuts in front of her, you can briefly see Wander without his hat before it is left spinning in mid-air. *This is the first time Wander actually helps Sylvia. *This is the longest time we've seen Wander riding Sylvia. *This is the first time Sylvia has actually shown her true anger. *This is the first time Sylvia goes crazy. *The fourth episode to not open with an overview of a planet nor take place on one ("The Pet", "The Prisoner", "The Birthday Boy"). *Second episode to feature a planet alignment ("The Picnic"). Continuity *At the beginning when Sylvia is trying to guess what Wander got her, she thinks he's gonna bury her in jellyfish pie, which was first mentioned in "The Hat". *The episode appears to be a role reversal of "The Box" in many ways. First, both feature Wander and Sylvia going crazy. The other tries several times to get him/her to calm down. Also, they manage to calm down in the end. Errors *On television listings, this episode is shown as "The Timebomb", not "The Time Bomb". *When Sylvia is angry when a racer cuts in front of her, she zooms off, leaving Wander's hat behind. However when she approaches the racer, Wander has his hat back. *The first time Sylvia rages, her body is already purple when her comb sticks up, but when the camera zooms in on her neck, her body is blue again. *When Sylvia is getting annoyed by Harvax and Stok as they go "Tick-tock" right after exiting the tunnel, Harvax has Stok's voice. *At certain points in this episode, when Sylvia is in her Time Bomb state, the veins on her neck are missing. *Right after the title disappears, when the racers set off Harvax and Stok are superimposed over one of them in a layering error. *During the race countdown at the beginning, a light on the bottom and top of the light tower are not lit most times, but when the third pair of lights turns on, the bottom and top lights are lit. *When the scene cuts back to Sylvia before she looks at Harvax and Stok, a portion of the crowd is superimposed over the racer to the right of her. Allusions *The title references a time bomb, a bomb which detonates after a timer goes off. *The Galactic Conjunction 6000 is a possible parody of the real-life Indianapolis 500. *''Super Mario World'' - Sylvia's Time Bomb state is similar to Wiggler's state whenever he is raged. *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' - Stok bears an uncanny resemblance to the character Bendy. *''The Powerpuff Girls'' - When Sylvia is zooming ahead of Harvax and Stok during the final obstacle, she leaves a blue, pink and green trail behind her, which are the signature colors of the girls. *''Sonic The Hedgehog'' - A dash panel followed by a loop is reminiscent of Sonic and his figure-8 technique. *''Winnie the Pooh'' - The racer that Sylvia chases after whom went ahead of her whilst she was calming down seems to be a caricature of the Winnie the Pooh character Piglet. He even has a similar voice and stutters frequently. *''Sesame Street'' - Stok going around in a trash can references the Sesame Street character Oscar the Grouch. *''F-Zero'' - The setting of the episode is an intergalactic race that follows a floating track filled with various twist, turns, and pipes. Additionally, the shoulders of the track are lined with spheres reminiscent of the walls in said game. *''Mr. Peabody and Sherman'' - One of the racers looks exactly like Mr. Peabody from the cartoon of the same name. * ''Peanuts ''- One of the racers, a dog-like creature, rides a red doghouse, which greatly resembles Snoopy in his Red Baron incarnation. Production Information *This episode and "The Nice Guy" are the first to air on a Tuesday. * This episode was made available to verified Watch Disney XD app users and Disney XD On Demand users on May 21, 2014.Episode name: The Nice Guy / The Timebomb, Description: Wander's politeness makes a simple errand feel like an epic adventure. *The animation of Wander turning around squealing after Sylvia suggests he'd help her was used in the promo for Disney XD's All Weekend Long XD-Athon. *This episode and "The Nice Guy" aired on Disney XD Brazil and Latin America first, before the United States. International premieres *June 6, 2014 (Disney XD Brazil and Latin America) *July 12, 2014 (Disney XD Poland) *August 9, 2014 (Disney Channel Hungary) *September 14, 2014 (Disney Channel Japan) *January 5th, 2018 (Disney XD Southwest Asia) Cast *Jack McBrayer as Wander *April Winchell as Sylvia *Jeff Bennett as Harvax & Announcer *Charlie Adler as Stok & Little Racer References Category:Sylvia